


Ron's loved

by LoveGems1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hermione Granger Bashing, Magical Jason, Magical Tommy, Magical Trini, Ron Weasley-centric, Ron is at a different school, Ron is friends with Tommy Trini and Jason, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Amaranth Snakebark, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character, Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor/Trini
Kudos: 4





	Ron's loved

Ron looks at the bundle in his arms and smiles at the little girl that the doctor gave to him. He looks at his wife and smiles. Ron knew that he is lucky to have his wife. She was there for him when he needed it the most. Ron met his wife at Nessia, Institute Of Magics in Iquitos, Peru. 

Ron was five when he got a letter from the Nessia, Institute Of Magics, wanting him to join them when he turns six. Ron wanted to go, and Molly and Arthur said yes. A couple, Junius and Myrtie Candlenut, offered to foster Ron until he was seventeen. Ron got to know the couple, and the five-year-old loved them.

Ron meets Amaranth Snakebark, Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, and Tommy Oliver when he first got to school. Ron and his friends became close and unbreakable. Nessia taught both muggles and wizards and witches. When Ron turned eleven, Hogwarts wanted Ron to join them, and the redhead flat out told them no. The schools got into a fight, but in the end, Ron stayed at Nessia. The Weasleys disowned Ron, making the eleven-year-old mad.

The Candlenuts adopted him, making Ron smile, while Jason and Tommy teased him, making Ron blushed. Amaranth smacks the two boys away from Ron. Trini smiles at the two couples. During the middle of the fourth year, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrang Institute, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry all came for Quarterwizard Tournament. 

All three schools were staying within the dorms, so they were close to the campus. The other schools were shocked that some students go home at the end of the day and not stay at school. Ron and his friends were unimpressed with Hogwarts. Some of the students were bragging about Harry Potter, which made Jason cover Tommy's mouth. 

The four booed Jason for that, until some of the students pissed him off, and allowed Tommy to talk back. All of the students at Nessia were happy that Jason allowed Tommy to fight the other schools. The teachers had to cover their smiles and waves of laughter when they hear Tommy arguing with other students. 

Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons, and Viktor Krum of Durmstrang were the champions. Cayenne Cubs of Nessia was also a champion. The whole school cheered for her. Ron ignored his formal family altogether, and it felt good, not to be with them. 

Amaranth fought with Hermione Granger, the knew-it-all of Hogwarts, and win. Amaranth knew that Hermione was smart, but had a stick up her butt. Trini joins into peg Hermione down or two. Jason would back Tommy up when some other school talked trash about them. 

As the tournament continues, the more classes were staying above the competition. During one breakfast, a dare came from Trini, that Jason had to kiss Tommy in front of the hall, making stoic Jason blush. Ron and Amaranth to laugh. Tommy was coming in when Jason greeted him with a kiss, causing both boys to blush and smile shyly at each other.

Most of the Nessia wolf cry or cheered. Ron and Amaranth are crying, for how much fun it was. The other schools were shocked. Both Jason and Tommy got to where their friends were staying. However, Trini smiled smugly, pleased with what she did. After the tournament was over, the school of Nessia pranked the other schools. 

After the five graduated, Ron and Tommy opened a cafe, Amaranth and Trini went to some Peace Summit in Switzerland, that the two went too. Amaranth called telling Trini has a crush on a Zack Taylor, making the others demand Trini to bring him over. Trini glares at her friend for that. 

Ron and Amaranth got together when they were twenty, making Tommy dance and Jason and Trini to pout. The two rolled their eyes and smiled at each other. When they tried for the baby, the doctors told Amaranth that she couldn't carry any child unless she wants to die, so Ron decided that he would give the child. 

Nine months later, Ron's in the hospital, holding onto Iris Dahlia Weasley. The couple sees their friends all wanting to see their niece, causing Ron to smile. Amaranth smiles, when Trini, and Tommy coo at the baby. She knows that no matter what, that the five are forever friends. 

Tommy and Jason adopted three kids that needed help, while Trini and Zack foster the kids. Ron and Amaranth raised three other kids after Iris was two. Ron and Amaranth look at each other and kiss each other.


End file.
